


Non-Believers

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angels, Ex Lovers, Gen, fall from grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: An expirament to get myself writing again.An angel's fall from grace.





	Non-Believers

Edward stands in the middle of the floor, looking around. This world is familiar, these grounds. He stares the statuette in the eyes, and seethes. “Come on then,” he growls out. “No one around, just me. Come on out already.” He speaks to the statue like it hears him, waits for some kind of response.

He's ready to walk away, destroy the place when the statue turns it's head, and it's body shudders, cracks, and shatters. Marble chunks fall and scatter on the ground away from a handsome man with eyes like the sun. There are eyes all along his body, and mouths in the left over spaces. He stretches, and Edward raises a brow at the once-statue. The statue walks to him, puts a hand on his chest.

“Miss me?” The statue asks before Edward shoves him away.

“Hardly. You expect me to miss this? Living in a world of nothing while the nonbelievers damn and curse our existence? Laaykiel, you're far more incompetent than I once took you forbid you deem it so worth it to stay.”

Laaykiel looks Edward over, once, twice, and then turns. “I stay for the believers. They keep me here..” 

“They do not need you. They need your statue. You have the power to leave and yet you do not.. What for?”

Laaykiel grits his teeth, clenches a hand into a fist.

“.. They still believe in me, Eddie. You cannot convince me to leave for you.”

“It's not for me, its for you-”

“Its never been for me! It's been for you to not be alone! You always claimed to want to be left alone and then when you were you became lonely! Your wish was granted and you didn't get what you want so you want me to come with you! You're unhappy-”

“I'm fine!”

“YOU'RE JEALOUS!” Laaykiel screeched, whipping around. “You are angry you got what you wished for but not what you wanted! They don't believe in you anymore! You aren't needed! You aren't wanted! LEAVE! LEAVE MY HOME!”

Edward faultered. He felt so heavy all of a sudden as Laaykiel's words settled on him. “You're home..?” He whispered. “It was ours.. What happened to ours- to us-?”

“It ceased when you left. You ran from it all. You never bothered to stay, to try to gain back their belief. You gave up… You never loved this home anyway.”

“But I loved you.”

“I am not your home, Eddie. I'm sorry… Now, go.”

Laaykiel turned, resumed his pose and the marble crawled up his body again, enclosing him within.

And Edward left.

Time passed, and Edward lived on. He lived on the edge of the world, it felt, only interacted with mortals when it was necessary. It was lonely. He was lonely. And tired.. And angry.. And jealous and hurt and shaking with it all. It was so much, Laaykiel was wrong, he was wrong, he didn't want to leave but he had to and it hurt and burned and-

A knock on the door.

Edward stands, pops his back and lumbers to the door. When he opens it, in his doorway stands a man with short cropped hair, ratty clothing, and eyes like the sun.

“I missed you.” Laaykiel says, and Edward hugs him. 

“Why are you here..? What happened? La-” Laaykiel holds up a hand, and suddenly Edward can see how worn out he looks as he is silenced. He is gangly and thin and exhausted and…. Human..

“I've taken the name Brent. The mortals. They do not believe in me anymore… I don't know what to do Eddie. What do I do…?”

Eddie sighs, and feels his own body. Exhausted and worn.

“You live.”


End file.
